Ginny's Wrath
by Department of Fiction
Summary: This story is set during HBP. Harry is bewildered when Ginny suddenly becomes very angry with him, what has he done now?
1. A kick in the head

**Ginny's Wrath**

 **This story is set during HBP. Harry is bewildered when Ginny suddenly becomes very angry with him, what has he done now?**

The day had not been a complete failure. Scratch that, it had been a pretty good day. Not too much homework on any of the lessons and Harry had been able to skip off during one of the breaks to look for Malfoy. He had not found him on the Marauders Map but he had found Crabbe standing guard again outside the room of requirement so he had spent a few minutes watching him before going back to classes. Later during lunch as he was digging in to his pie and mash, Malfoy came strolling through the doors together with Pansy Parkinson and a few other Slytherins. He had an evil smirk plastered across his face and Harry did not like that at all. Malfoy was definitely up to something and Harry was determined to find out what that was.

Ron and Hermione had asked him where he had been and Harry just told them he had been looking for Malfoy again. This earned him a scowl from Hermione and s shrug from Ron, as if finding out what Malfoy was up to apparently was not a high priority.

He had not seen Ginny all day but that was not unheard of. When he asked a boy he knew to be in her year he stated that they had all gone to lunch early today. He would after all se her at dinner or in the common room this evening. She had been more interested in finding out what Malfoy was up to and had even followed a few times under Harrys invisibility cloak. Harry had soon found out that having your girlfriend so close underneath the cloak did not make for effective reconnoissance. They had more often been diverted into the nearest empty classroom or broom closet instead of looking for Malfoy for obvious reasons.

After lunch he had potions and once again the prince's book had helped him score at top of the class. He was now also thinking about Ginny and that he would see her soon. When they returned to the common room for their empty period before dinner Harry was in a very good mood.

He was sitting by one of the tables in the common room with Ron. They suddenly heard a commotion by the portrait hole and then Ginny stormed in followed by Katie Bell, Demelza Robins and several of her year mates. Harry stood up and started towards her. She looked absolutely murderous and he wondered if someone had done something to her.

"Hey Gin" he started, "Whats the ma—"

SLAP!

He was immediately cut off when she slapped him with all her might across his face. Harry was taken aback with surprise and saw stars.

"Don't you dare Gin-me!" she shrieked. "How could you Harry!?"

SLAP!

Harry didn't even try to raise his arms and her second slap threw his glasses off his face and he stumbled against the couch.

"Ginny!" Hermione burst out looking very shocked.

"Stay out of this!" Ginny screamed and she drew her want sweeping it across the room preventing anyone from interrupting. Ron looked ashen. Harry was completely bewildered, what was going on?

"Ginny, what? —"

SLAP!

Harry fell to his knees and he hissed with the pain in his face. He felt really disorientated and he could not see properly.

"Don't you dare talk to me ever again Harry!"

Harry was now reaching around on the floor looking for his glasses. When he had fallen to his knees his wand had slipped out of his robes and was now laying on the floor but he had not noticed that. He saw something blurry and reached his hand towards it. Ginny saw him trying to go for his wand.

"Oh no you don't, you freak!" "Expulso!"

Harry was blasted back into the wall and crumpled into a pile. Ginny had turned about and stormed out of the common room. There was dead silence.

"Ginny…" Harry moaned before he passed out and all went black.

 **XXX XXX**

Harry had several horrible dreams most of which comprised Ginny's angry face screaming "Freak!" over and over again. He awoke several hours later feeling pain in his chest, arm and face. He moaned slightly and opened his eyes. He felt dizzy and his vision was blurry. He felt someone put his glasses on his face quite unceremoniously. He was laying in the hospital wing and Hermione was sitting in a chair by his bed. She looked very disappointed.

"What, what happened?" he croaked.

"Well I was rather hoping you could tell me" she said rather sternly and Harry could feel her eyes boring into him.

"What do you mean?" he asked feeling very confused.

"Well is it true Harry?"

"Is what true?"

"Katie and Demelza stayed behind and explained to me and Ron after Ginny left. They both saw you earlier today Harry." she looked sad.

"What do you mean saw me? Of corse they saw me, we are in the same school!"

"No they saw you. Kissing. Kissing someone else" she finished and she actually looked a bit disgusted.

Harrys was absolutely gobsmacked and his mouth was open. " _What? Was this some sort of sick joke?"_ He loved Ginny with all his heart and he would never ever even think of something like that.

"What!?" he shouted out, immediately regretting it as his head still hurt quite a bit.

"Yes they definitely saw you kissing a girl today out in the courtyard. It was during brake before lunch and they were discussing Quidditch tactics when they heard you talking to someone just around the corner. They were going to talk to you but when they got closer they saw that you were embracing that other girl."

Harry just stared at her. This was like a nightmare.

"You were saying that you loved her and that Ginny was only something to keep you entertained, that Ginny don't mean anything to you… And then you kissed her."

Harry felt the monster awaken in his chest, the same monster that he had felt growling when he saw Dean kiss Ginny.

"You know that is not true Hermione, I would never do such a thing"

"A lot of people saw it Harry, not just Katie and Demelza. And you were away today at break, me and Ron could not find you anywhere"

"I told you I was looking for Malfoy" "And who is this girl I am supposed to have been kissing? he asked now feeling as he needed as much clues as possible.

"I don't know and neither did Katie or Demelza, they had never seen her before"

"And does that not strike you as odd?" Harry asked looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"Well I have my doubts, mostly because this is not who you are Harry"

She was interrupted by the opening of the door to the hospital wing. Professor McGonagall walked in and headed straight for Harry's bed.

"Mr Potter" Professor McGonagall began.

"Would you care to explain what happened earlier today in the Gryffindor common room?"

"Well, I… I fell down the stairs and —"

"Mr Potter" she said interrupting him and giving him her famous stern look.

"Either you deserved it, or you didn't, but are trying to cover for the one who is to blame" she said raising one of her eyebrows as if she knew. Harry fell silent.

"Madam Pomfrey has informed me that you have an broken arm and several broken ribs. You will need to stay the night but can return to your classes tomorrow" She turned towards Hermione "Don't stay to late Miss Granger"

"No professor" Hermione answered.

Professor McGonagall turned around and walked out of the hospital wing.

"No one told her what happened?" Harry asked in a low voice as the doors closed.

"No, but I think she knows anyway" Hermione replied. "Most think you got what you deserved and the rest really don't want Ginny's wrath after they saw what she did to you"

"What about, Ron?" he asked.

"Well… there is no easy way of saying this Harry but Ron is as angry with you as Ginny is"

Harry felt his heart sink even more.

"But I didn't do it, I swear." he said with a sigh.

"Well then you have a lot of explaining to do, but for now I think it would be best if you left both Ginny and Ron alone for a while to let them calm down."

"And what do you think?" he asked sounding more angry than he felt. This was the triwizard tournament all over again.

"Oh Harry, I don't know. Of corse I don't think that you would do that to Ginny, but Katie and Demelza was absolutely sure it was you, and I don't think they would come up with a lie just like that. She stood up and said goodnight. As she left and the doors to the hospital wing closed, Harry was left feeling very confused. How could this have happened? Then he thought "Malfoy… but how?"

 **XXX XXX**

Madam Pomfrey woke him after a night of not much sleep. She told him he would require to have his arm in a sling for a day or two as this was the same arm he once had to regrow all his bones in an it was not as easily healed as a normal arm.

As Harry left the hospital wing for breakfast he felt just like in his fourth and fifth years. Hurting inside and outside, though this time not in his scar which was a small comfort, and no one believing him. The worst part was that Ginny, the love of his life thought he had been kissing another girl, that he had been unfaithful.

This made him more depressed than anything and he dragged his legs towards the great hall trying to block out the stares, whispers and pointing hands as he got closer. At least he was used to this treatment before and as soon as he figured out what had really happened he could start claiming his revenge on whoever had done this to him.

He sat down in an empty spot and immediately noticed that the people next to him seemed to want to put as much distance between him and them as possible. He sighed and started trying to butter his toast with one hand. He was surprised as someone sat down opposite him but when he looked up he saw Hermione. She did not say anything but it was at least a start.

The morning continued much in the same way, people avoiding him and some even laughed. Harry figured that the news that he had had his arse kicked by a girl was very amusing. He thought for a moment and realized that he could have never have hurt Ginny to keep her from hurting him. Although he rather wished that she had asked him if what she had heard was actually true before attacking him.

He spotted Ron at the first lesson of the day. Ron saw Harry and smirked, no doubt by the fact that Harry had bruises all over his face and his arm was still in a sling. Harry took a seat as far back in the classroom and tried to concentrate on the lesson. He was surprised when Hermione didn't choose to sit with him but she instead sat down with Lavender and Parvati. He felt more lonely than he had felt in a long time.

The day passed much in the same way, he spent lunch and dinner alone and during dinner endured so much guffaws and laughter from the Slytherin table that he left without having eaten much. As he marched up to the common room he was planning on going to bed early.

As he entered the common room he froze dead in his tracks. In the middle of the room stood Ginny with a few of her friends. Someone saw him and patted Ginny on the shoulder pointing towards Harry. He had no idea what to do, " _What if she attacked him again? But he was innocent?"_

Ginny turned around and looked at Harry, what he saw almost made him faint, after she gave a small smirk he could se nothing but hatred in her eyes. The world swayed before him and he turned on the spot and bolted through the portrait hole again. He dashed into the first open classroom he could find and collapsed against the desk. He slid down to the ground and started sobbing. He had been wrong, this was worse than any of the other times he had been out in the cold.

Harry was not aware that the door had opened slightly and that someone had entered. It was not until someone sat down next to him and put one arm around him that he looked up. It was Hermione. She had a sad expression on her face.

"So I guess you didn't do it then Harry?" she stated. Harry could not speak.

"I saw what happened and I have never seen you more afraid and sad ever before"

"She is the one good thing in my life Hermione, and I have lost her" he managed to croak out between his sobs.

"Don't say that Harry, Im sure that if she knows that It wasn't you she will come to her senses"

"But how do I do that?" he asked feeling as though it truly was an impossible task.

"Well first I think we need to talk to Katie and Demelza and see what more details they can give us"

"We? You will help me?" he asked incredulously.

"Of corse Harry" she said with a small smile.

"Thank you Hermione you don't know what that means to me"

"Thats what friend are for Harry"

"And then what?" he asked and turned his heat to look at her.

"Well If I am correct you are thinking the same thing as I am" she said with a small mischievous smile.

"Polyjuice potion" they both said at the same time. Harry made a small laugh and everything felt much better. And after all he knew he had not done anything wrong. They stayed in the classroom and did not leave until about an hour later when their plans were finalized. Hermione went ahead to make sure the coast was clear, Harry was not in the mood to run intro either Ginny or Ron again at this point. Harry quickly went to bed and took one of the potions madam Pomfrey had given him making him fall asleep at once.

 **XXX XXX**

Hermione had agreed to set up a meeting the next day with Katie and Demelza.

They were going to meet during lunch in the charms corridor where Hermione knew there was an unused classroom. As Harry entered, Hermione, Katie and Demelza were already there. Katie and Demelza shot him a look as they thought this meeting was going to be a complete waste of time.

"First of all I want to thank you for agreeing to meet me, and I want to assure you that it was not me you saw the other day"

Katie just snorted but Demelza looked at Harry and said;

"Look, Harry. I know we have not know each other very long but I am sure it was you, you were standing as close to me as you are now"

"And what did I say?" Harry asked

Both Katie and Demelza looked perplexed. This time it was Katie that spoke;

"Well, you said; "You know I really love you and that Ginny Weasley is only something to keep me entertained while I am at school and finish my exams. Ginny Weasley doesn't mean anything to me but you do" and then you kissed her"

Harry thought for a moment.

"Did I definitely call her Ginny Weasley?" he asked.

"Yes" they both answered.

"And I definitely talked about my exams?

"Yes" they both answered again.

"And I did not say anything more?"

"Well, you said something to her just as you were leaving, you said for her to meet you before lunch by the painting of the giant squid"

"And you definitely did not recognize the girl?"

"No" they both answered.

"If that is all I want to thank you, you have given me several clues to work with. I swear that it was not me and that I will prove it"

They were both taken aback with Harry's questions and started to wonder if either he was quite mad or just being put under a very elaborate prank. They both knew Harry had been in suspected of various things before but that he had always been proved to be right in the end. They left Harry and Hermione and felt a little less confident about what they had in fact witnessed two days earlier.

Harry and Hermione stayed behind to discuss some of the new information that Katie and Demelza had given them. Harry was thinking fast but it was Hermione who spoke first;

"Well we know for a fact that you never call Ginny her full name, especially when you are with friends"

"Yes, I noticed that too" Harry said not knowing if he wanted to share what was really on his mind.

"Hermione, have you ever seen a painting of a giant squid in the castle?"

"No I can't say I have, have you?"

"No" he said, trying to scan his brain. "What we really would need are Fred and George, they would know in an instant" he said without thinking.

"Well I think for once we should be glad about that" Hermione said. "The less Weasley's for now the better if you know what I mean"

"Right, didn't think about that" Harry said.

"Come on, if we hurry we can still grab some lunch before transfiguration" she said grabbing Harrys arm and tugging him out of the classroom.

Later that evening Harry returned to the common room and immediately went for the stairs to the dorms just wanting to be alone for a while. As he entered the dorms he saw Ron sitting on his bed, apparently waiting for him.

"I thought you were my best mate" Ron said without any preamble.

"And what do you mean by that? I am your best mate" Harry replied feeling that this conversation would not end well.

"How could you hurt her?" he spat back.

"Ron please listen, it wasn't me, I would never do anything like that to her and you know that"

"No its never you is it? Its always someone else and never Harry bloody Potter. Who are you going to blame it on this time, Malfoy?" Harry shuffled his feet at this. "Well you have hurt her this time, she is really upset"

Harry started pacing, angry with Ron for being such a git and at the same time sad that Ginny was upset.

"You stay away from her, you hear. And you stay away from me"

"Fine!" Harry shouted at Ron and he simply stormed off leaving Ron in the dorm. He was so mad he bolted down the stairs, across the common room and trough the portrait hole. He walked down the corridor muttering as he went.

"Supposed to be my best friend, why doesn't he ever trust me?"

Harry just walked not knowing where he was going and the minutes ticked by. It was now so late Harry didn't realize it was well after curfew. As he turned a corner he head voices and saw two figures in the end of the corridor. He froze, suddenly realizing he should not be out walking the corridors this late. He backed around the corner as fast and silent as he could.

"Did you see something?" an all to familiar voice said.

"Yes, I definitely saw something Professor" another familiar voice replied.

Snape and Filch, Harry thought. He turned and ran as fast as he could. Down a set of stairs and in to a corridor. He saw light coming from the other side of the corridor, he was trapped. He turned again and bolted for the nearest door and slipped inside closing the door as silently as he could. He drew his wand and muttered a locking spell on the door. He tried to calm his breath as much as he could and at the same time listen at the door for the footsteps of Filch and Snape and the other staff member coming this way from the other end of the corridor.

It appeared to be a small broom closet but it was to dark to really be sure and Harry had no intention of lighting up the tip of his wand to check.

"A fine mess Ron has gotten me into this time" Harry breathed lowly. "Both my girlfriend and my best mate hate me for something I didn't do" he continued trying to peer through the keyhole. At this very moment he felt something pointy jab him sharply in the back and he gasped.

"Be quiet or I will hex you into the next century!" someone hissed from the back of the broom closet.

 **A/N:** So who is it Harry stumbles upon in the broom closet? How will he prove to Ginny he didn't kiss anyone else? Please review and give me your ideas!


	2. The Prat Who Lived

**Ginny's Wrath**

Ginny's fifth year had been very hectic so far. Most notably was all the extra studying she and her year mates had to do for their upcoming OWL's. This troubled her, not by the fact that she had less time for things like Quidditch, exploding snap or pranking people in the common room. No, the main problem with less free time was less time together with Harry. Their schedules were often so full that they rarely saw each other all day.

Ginny was currently in herbology. Todays lesson was the proper care and handling of the fanged geranium. She had been thinking of a particularly good bit of "studying" together with Harry the other week. They had for once had some free time and had been at their favorite spot, the beach tree by the lake. Harry had told her that he, Hermione and Ron sometimes sat under this tree during the warmer months and studied when it was too hot in the common room.

Ginny was thankful that Hermione and especially Ron were not here right now. She and Harry had started off with kissing and it soon turned into a full on snogging session. Hands were roaming everywhere and Ginny was in heaven. Harry could be so loving and caring, a side that no one usually got to se and she was very happy that she could bring that out in him.

Her dream that she had since she was a little girl had come true. Not because he was "The Boy Who Lived" or even Harry Potter. Over the two previous years she had got to know him and to her he was just Harry. He was her Harry, her sweet, loving and handsome Harry. She let her mind drift and not paying attention, she received a small bite from the fanged flower earning her a reprimand from professor Sprout. Thankfully she did not loose any points.

On her way back to the castle Ginny saw several people whispering and pointing. They seemed to be pointing at her. While this was not new to Ginny she had not seen it in a while. It had been almost routine when she and Harry first got together but that soon died down and everything went back to normal, well as normal as things did at Hogwarts anyway.

She was also constantly being pestered by the other girls with questions about Harry, if he was a good kisser, if he had any tattoos and so forth. She had never liked that part, why could they not just leave him alone? The stares and pointing continued all trough lunch and she had now started to get really irritated but a part of her was at the same time a bit worried. Had something happened? Perhaps to Harry? No, Hermione or Ron would come and find her immediately if that was the case.

It was not until break before history of magic when she heard someone calling for her.

"Ginny! Wait!"

She turned and saw Katie and Demelza running towards her. They were looking exhausted.

"Hey, whats up? I haven't missed a Quidditch practice have I?" she said smiling and mockingly glancing over at her time table.

"We couldn't find you anywhere, we have been trying to find you since before lunch" Katie managed to get out while trying to get her breath back.

"What is the matter, has something happened?" Ginny asked, now feeling a bit more worried.

"Well… Ginny, there is no easy way of saying this, maybe you should sit down?" Demelza said gesturing towards a nearby bench.

"Has something happened to Harry? she said immediately with fear in her voice.

"No, well not quite" Katie continued and she and Demelza told Ginny what they had witnessed and heard. During their story Ginny had turned from white to pale and then to increasingly deeper shades of red. By the time they had finished she was shaking with rage.

"Il teach that git…" she muttered trough clenched teeth. Not even bothering to pick up her bag which she had dropped during Katie's and Demelza's story, she marched off. Katie and Demelza and some of Ginny's friends tried to call after her but they found themselves having to almost run to keep up with her. She almost screamed the password and then entered the Gryffindor common room.

After confronting Harry, Ginny just tried to finish her day without screaming to much and trying very hard to not break stuff when things did not go her way in classes. Ginny kept to herself the rest of the day, arriving just before classes started and then rushing off as soon as they had finished. She was a bit nervous about repercussions, especially the next day at breakfast when she heard that Harry had actually been taken to the hospital wing and had apparently spent the night there as well. In hindsight maybe she had overreacted a little but she was still furious that he could have done anything like that to her. The positive thing was that there were no more stares or whispers. She had show that she was no little girl and that she could take care of herself.

At the end of the next transfiguration class she was approached by professor McGonagall. _"She knows, Im screwed"_ Ginny thought.

"Miss Weasley, I would like to talk to you about what happened in the common room yesterday"

It took all of Ginny's skills and determination to arrange her face into a casual but surprised expression.

"It seems that Mr Potter somehow got injured" When Ginny met her statement with silence she continued; "He claims he fell down the stairs" she said eyeing Ginny carefully. "Do you have anything to add?" she continued.

"Well, he should be more careful then I guess" Ginny stated matter of factly. Professor McGonagall's lips seemed to be drawn out into an even thinner line than Ginny thought were possible. She eyed Ginny carefully for a few moments and then said;

"Very well, you may go Miss Weasley"

It again took her all of her skills to manage not to look confused that she had received absolutely no punishment as she left. _"McGonagall must know?" "The whole school seems to know…"_

She first saw Harry in the common room that evening. She was standing together with some of her friends when one of them tapped her on the shoulder and gestured towards the door. When she first saw him she could not help herself but found it quite funny, he had his arm in a sling and looked like he had faced about 50 trolls. Then she remembered what had made her do what she did. And who did he think he was? That he could do whatever he wanted simply because he was the chosen one? She felt herself being filled with anger again.

Then she suddenly saw him just fall to pieces in front of her. She had never seen hime like this, like all the fight had gone out of him. He looked scared like she had never seen him before, not even in the chamber when he knew he was dying. He turned and ran from the common room and she wanted to yell for him to stop, that she was sorry, but she could not get out any words. Dimly she was aware that someone ran out of the common room after harry before she collapsed in a chair. Her friends were all over her asking what was wrong, she just brushed them off, not being able to say anything and when she tried to stand she immediately collapsed against someone and they helped her to get to bed.

 **XXX XXX**

Ginny awoke the next morning feeling like an absolute wreck. That night she had some of the worst nightmares she had ever had. It had been the usual dreams of Tom and the chamber but this time there was also dreams about Harry, about him being tortured by her, about his life at the Dursley's and all he had been forced to endure at Hogwarts. Things got even worse after lunch when she was approached by Katie and Demelza explaining Harry's meeting with them.

This left Ginny in emotional turmoil as she started to think about why Harry would ask so detailed questions about something he would know everything about. Could it really be that he was innocent altogether? This thought almost made her loose her breakfast.

"He never calls me Ginny Weasley… Im just Ginny or Gin…" she thought.

And what about this girl? Strange that no one seemed to know who it was. There were quite a lot of students at Hogwarts but everyone kew everybody, even in the other houses. They all had classes together with all of the other houses so it would be near impossible for a girl their age to remain unknown. She was so distracted for the rest of the day that she spilled undiluted bubotuber pus all over her hands in potions. Professor Snape just sneered and took 20 points from Gryffindor before sending a crying Ginny to the hospital wing with arms and hands twice the size they normally was.

After dinner, Ginny was quite upset and just wanted to be alone. Had Harry been innocent? It certainly looked so since he was apparently going out of his way to gather evidence for himself. This combined with what she kew about Harry deep down in her heart made her feel if possible even worse, what had she done? Would he even talk to her after what she had done? She had after all screamed at him to never talk to her again… She gave in to her emotions and just sat by the fire sobbing quietly.

Somehow her plan of being left alone did not work. Ron entered the common room and saw her. When he saw that she was sobbing he immediately approached her and started firing off questions in rapid succession; "Has harry done something?", "Has he hurt you again?", "Where is he?". She could just not deal with him right now. Dear Ronald had never been very good with emotions and she tried to make him leave her alone, when he persisted she just couldn't take it any more and ran for it. She wandered the corridors seemingly forever, confused.

Her mother would know what to do but Ginny could not bare to tell her what had happened. She knew her mother liked Harry like an extra son and would be appalled at both Ginny and Harry for what they had done. Thinking of her mother and her usual remedies for these types of problems she felt she needed some hot chocolate. She went to the kitchens. It was Fred and George who had shown her how to get in during her third year.

On her way back to the common room she was still deep in thought and was wandering around almost absentmindedly. Suddenly she saw the light of a lantern behind her and she froze realizing she should definitely be out this late walking around. She quickened her pace a little but stopped when she heard running footsteps in front of her. She bolted for the nearest door and shut it quietly once she had slipped inside.

" _I can't get caught now"_ she thought. _"McGonagall is already suspecting me and I bet she would love to serve me about a weeks detention"_ she thought. _"This is all Harry's fault"_ and she could feel her anger starting to rise again. She heard the running footsteps come to a stop just outside where she was hiding. Suddenly someone yanked open the door and slipped inside. Thankfully whoever it was were more occupied with looking for their apparent followers over their shoulder or they would have noticed Ginny who now slipped further in to the broom closet and stayed in the shadows.

She realized now that it must be another student. _"Perfect, probably some nervous Hufflepuff or a know it all Ravenclaw or merlin forbid a Slytherin"_ She drew her wand just in case. It had to be a boy and an older one due to the deep breaths he was taking. She thought she could smell something familiar but had not time to figure out where she knew the smell from when the boy suddenly let out a low whisper;

"A fine mess Ron has gotten me into this time. Both my supposed girlfriend and my best mate hate me for something I didn't do"

Her eyes narrowed. That git. She raised her wand and jabbed it sharply at his back.

"Be quiet or I will hex you into the next century!" she hissed at him.

 **A/N:** I want to thank you for the reviews and ideas, please keep reviewing and send me ideas as for what should happen next.


	3. Always

**Ginny's Wrath**

Harry froze. His insides were feeling worse than when he had faced the dragon during his fourth year. Now he immediately recognized the voice and the slight scent of Ginny. _"Brilliant"_ he thought, _"I am hiding in the same broom closet as the one person who wants to se me about as much as a blast-ended Screwt"_ He kept absolutely still, not wanting to move with Ginny's wand pushed in his back. He could hear footsteps outside the broom closet and low talking.

After a few minutes the steps disappeared. Harry gathered his courage and said slowly;

"I am going to turn around and light my wand, please don't hex me" He heard a snort in return but as she didn't say anything he slowly turned around and very very carefully brought up his wand so that it was pointing over both their heads.

"Lumos" he spoke calmly.

They both blinked at the sudden bright as they looked at each other. Ginny was still pointing her wand at Harry and he could not read Ginny's face. There was something there that Harry could not quite place, was it anger? sadness?

"Listen Ginny, I am sorry, please you must believe me when I say I had nothing to do with what happened. It wasn't me"

Ginny again saw the pain and fear in Harrys eyes and then and there she knew he wasn't lying, he was telling the truth. What had she done? She would need to apologize but would that be enough?

Would he ever forgive her? She let out her breath that she didn't know she was holding and went to lower her wand.

Harry completely miss-read Ginny's intentions and as he saw her move her hand lower, believing that she was going to jinx him his instincts and reflexes took over, and he cast a shield charm instantly.

"Protego!"

With fear Harry saw his shield burst out of his wand and as the broom closet was very small it had nowhere to go. Ginny was pushed back against the wall and she hit her head on the stone wall with a loud sickening thud. Her eyes rolled up into her head and she slid down to the floor. Harry had immediately lifted his shield and caught her, sliding down together with her. He now sat with his back against the wall and he held her limp form in his arms

"No, no no! Ginny! What have I done?"

What was he going to do now? If he was found with a unconscious student and a girl non the less in the corridors well after curfew he was sure that he would spend the next year in detentions, if he wasn't expelled. He knew that it would look like he had been out for revenge for what Ginny had done to him earlier in the week. No one would believe him as usual.

So. He could not stay here all night, he could not go to the hospital wing and he could of corse not leave Ginny like this. He tried a few times to wake Ginny up but to no avail. He carefully opened the door and peered out. At least the corridor was clear. He silently cursed himself for not having the marauders map and invisibility cloak with him, after all he usually did.

At first he tried to drag Ginny but that made to much noise and he was finally resorted to placing a featherlight charm on her and he carried her in his arms back to the Gryffindor common room. The fat lady gave him a reproachful look at first until he hissed that she had hit her head. He mostly ignored her and proceeded inside after he had given her the password. He immediately went to one of the couches by the fire and lay her down and removed the feather light charm. He sat down and gently placed her head in his lap while he tried to come up with what to do.

 **XXX XXX**

As Ginny lowered her wand she was only aware of a bright light hitting her and causing her to bang hear head on the wall behind her. She saw stars before her eyes and the last thing she was aware of was someone talking.

She slipped into unconsciousness. Ginny was having a very good dream, it must be one of the dreams of the moments she had alone with Harry in the common room. She was laying in his lap and he was gently caressing her hair. She felt warm and safe in his presence and she knew she loved him. Suddenly this dream was interrupted by someone whispering her name; "Ginny…"

Her eyes fluttered open and she felt very dizzy, she was laying down, in a couch in the Gryffindor common room. As she opened her eyes more she could se Harry above her, a very concerned and pained expression his face. She had her head in his lap and he was gently caressing her hair. _"Had it not been a dream?"_ she thought. She was distracted from her thoughts as Harry spoke her name again.

"Ginny, oh I'm so sorry Ginny, I didn't mean to…

Please, how are you feeling?" he asked with worry in his voice.

"Harry…" she whispered. "Im so sorry… For everything… Can you ever forgive me?"

"I…" he croaked and he looked surprised but then she saw tears in his eyes. He smiled and she felt relived as the tears filled her eyes as well. They both sat like this for what felt like ages, crying together, talking and whispering soothing words to each other.

"Harry, can you please help me sit up for a bit? Im still feeling a bit dizzy"

He helped her sit up next to him and she immediately snuggled close to him and he leaned his head against hers. After she apologized yet again for what she had done, Harry started to explain what he had learned so far and about his and Hermione's theories.

"We'll get them back for this Harry" she said with determination in her voice.

"I'm just so glad to have you back, this has been one of the worst weeks of my life" he said.

"It's the same for me Harry, I don't know if you can ever truly forgive me —" she was cut off by Harry.

"Nonsense. If it had been true, you had every right to be angry with me" he said.

"But you wish I had checked with you before I jumped to conclusions? she asked.

"Well yes, I think I wound have preferred it that way, I mean you pack a mean wallop.

She smiled at this. They both stared into the fire for a few minutes before Ginny spoke up again.

"What will the others say?"

"I don't care about that, and I will never do" Harry replied truthfully. "All I care about is you" They leaned in for a small kiss, the first they had had for days.

They were quiet for a few more minutes, just holding each other before Harry spoke again.

"Well, maybe it would be nice to have Ron back as a friend"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, its not like I am not used to this, it was the same in my fourth year. You know with the tournament?" And he told her what had happened earlier that evening.

"Leave him to me" she said with the fire in her eyes lighting up again.

"Now Ginny, please be gentle with him" Harry answered with amusement but also a slight worry at how much she could look like her mother when she got angry. Any Weasley male would be sure to cower under that gaze.

"I'll try" she said with a smirk.

They shared another kiss, longer this time and Harry felt like he was in heaven. As he held Ginny he knew this was where he belonged. They knew they should really go to bed but they both stayed in each others arms, eventually drifting off to sleep as the fire slowly died down.

Harry was dreaming of long red hair. He and Ginny were running on a field of flowers with the Burrow visible in the distance. _"Quite a cheesy dream this"_ Harry thought as Ginny was laughing and Harry was trying to catch her. She was so beautiful when she smiled and he kept thinking how lucky he was. He caught up to her and held her in his arms. As they leaned in to kiss there was a loud noise.

"Oi Potter!" someone shouted.

Harry woke with a start. He was laying down on his back on the couch with Ginny wrapped in his arms. All he saw for a moment was a tangle of red hair.

"Get your hands off my sister!"

Ginny was stirring and as soon as she got her hair out of her face she rounded on Ron.

"Ronald you bloody idiot! Did it ever penetrate your thick skull that I wanted him to have his hands on me?"

"W-what, but you s-said… You heard what he did!" Ron spluttered angrily.

"It wasn't him you prat, someone was using polyjuice potion to make it look like it was him!"

Harry saw that a lot of people had come down the stairs to find out what all the shouting was about this early in the morning. _"Great. Another audience that can witness whats going on in my private life"_ he thought. Ron now looked thoroughly confused but he soon was back on track.

"Still, you should not be spending the night together" he said with triumph on his face.

"You bloody git, we were not doing anything like that and even if we were thats none of your business!" she nearly screamed at him.

Ginny drew her wand and made to cast a jinx at her stupid brother but her row with him had taken the little strength that she had left. As she stood up she felt dizzy again and almost toppled over but harry caught her and held her close.

"I'm fine" she mumbled, but her voice was barely audible and Harry was now very worried.

"I think its best if we got you to the hospital wing just to be sure" Harry said and he led her towards the portrait hole keeping a steady hold off her.

"Thank you Harry" she whispered as she put one arm around his shoulders. They left a very put out Ron standing in the middle of the common room.

They were still in their day clothes on and as it was now morning it was safe to walk around the castle. They made their way to the hospital wing and Harry explained to Madam Pomfrey that he thought Ginny might have a concussion. They both helped Ginny to a bed where the matron began to run diagnostic spells and soon hurried off to fetch several potions. Harry sat down in a chair next to Ginny's bed. When Ginny had taken her potions she was informed by Madam Pomfrey that she did indeed have a mild concussion and that she would have to stay a few hours for observation. Harry took her hand and Ginny drifted of to sleep almost instantly.

Hermione soon joined them. She was smiling and gave Harry a knowing look.

"Oh shut up you" Harry said, unable to keep himself from smiling as well.

Hermione did what she always did when she had free time, she took the opportunity to do a bit of reading and prepare a few items for homework. Harry on the other hand was just happy with sitting and watching Ginny sleep.

Ron came in just after lunch with a sheepish look on his face. Ginny was now awake and sitting up in bed. She was glaring at Ron and had her arms crossed.

"Harry can I talk to you for a minute?" Ron said looking at his feet.

"Sure mate" Harry replied and this seemed to take Ron with surprise. Harry thought that taking the diplomatic and easy route was the thing to do. Partly because missed Ron very much and partly because he kew Ron could sometimes overreact and that Ron probably knew he had done so this time. Ron glanced over at Hermione but she made a point of looking very busy with her book.

Ron walked over to the other end of the hospital wing and Harry followed. There were several moments of silence as Ron seemed to be looking for what to say.

"Listen, Harry, I am really sorry for what I said last night and how I behaved. It's just… Well she is my sister and as her brother I will do anything to protect her. You understand that don't you?"

"Of corse Ron, but you have to understand that I would never do anything like that to Ginny, never. She means everything to me."

"Yea I know" He said shuffling his feet a little. "I'm sorry Harry, this is the Triwizard tournament all over again isn't it?

"Well I wont deny that these past few days have been really difficult for me. But in the end I knew both of you would catch on" He paused for effect. "And you know she is quite capable of taking care of herself don't you?"

"Well yes, she sure is" Ron replied.

"Speaking of that I think we better get back"

When they got back to Ginny and Hermione Madam Pomfrey was busy checking Ginny over with a number of different spells. Ginny glared a bit more at Ron but said nothing.

"Ok, you can go now but you are to take it easy for the rest of the day. No Quidditch, no adventures and certainly no dueling, cursing or jinxing of any sort, is that understood?" Madam Pomfrey said raising one of her eyebrows. Harry thought she must be tired of always having them in the hospital wing. After all, Harry almost had his own bed here by now with all the Quidditch injuries and run-ins with Voldemort and his followers.

"Yes" came Ginny's reply and the matron bustled off to her office.

"Harry, can you give me a hand?" Ginny asked with a very sweet note in her voice.

Harry gave her his hand and helped her out of bed. As they walked back to the common room Harry thought it was not like Ginny to ask for help like this, it was probably just to tease her brother. And probably to make sure he knew she was sorry for everything that had happened. As they entered the common room the low murmur and sound of people playing games and studying dropped a considerable amount as if people were either waiting for another good show of hexes and jinxes or some more shouting. Ginny simply held Harry closer and they made for one of the free sets of couches.

Ron and Hermione took the first and Harry and Ginny the second. Ginny snuggled close to Harry and he put his arm around her. As Hermione tried to help Ron with his transfiguration homework, Harry and Ginny just talked about what they wanted to do during the upcoming visit to Hogsmeade the next weekend.

 **XXX XXX**

The following week was surprisingly normal. The rumor that Harry had been subject to a very cruel and elaborate prank seemed to have spread around the school very quickly. Only the Slytherins seemed amused by this however and Harry was a little surprised. Hermione had explained it to him.

"You know you are more popular than ever" she said when he voiced his observations one afternoon as they were walking back from dinner.

"And why is that? he replied.

"Really Harry, you don't know? Well I think it is a combination of what happened at the ministry, that you were proven right and the stories of you being the chosen one. You have a lot of supporters in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff not to mention the whole of Gryffindor. And lets face it, you have never been more popular with girls either" she said blushing slightly. "You know when you and Ginny were… ahem… lets just say I was approached by quite a few girls who know we are friends and they wondered if I could set up a meeting with you for them.

"Really?" Harry asked bewildered.

"Well they know now to stay away" Ginny said hotly and looked around as if trying to spot crowds of girls lurking in the shadows ready to grab Harry.

Harry chuckled at this which earned him a glare from Ginny. "Don't worry" he said and took her hand. "But as the chosen one, I mustn't let my fans down" he said with a smirk. This earned him a playful swat on the shoulder from Ginny. "Prat" she said with a smile.

"I wonder if they really know?" Ron said.

"Who?" Harry asked.

"You know, The Daily Prophet. You don't think anyone has leaked do you?"

"No, of that I am sure, the only people who know are us four and Dumbledore" Harry replied quickly.

"Of corse they don't know Ron" Hermione chipped in.

"Well they are not far off are they?"

"Well no, but I think eventually even The Daily Prophet must get it right" said Hermione.

"So what should we do in Hogsmeade? Harry said quickly, eager to change the subject as it looked like Ron and Hermione were winding up to another bickering-match.

"Oh, I need new quills" said Hermione. No one was surprised at this.

"I would like to visit Zonko" Ginny said.

"Should we meet up at The Three Broomsticks and have a butter beer when we are done with the shopping?" Harry asked.

"Definitely mate" Ron replied. They spent the rest of the day discussing what they would like to do.

They had all been worried that there would not be any more Hogsmeade trips given the increasingly tight security measures around the school, but was pleased to know that they were going ahead, it was always good to get out of the castle grounds for a few hours.

 **A/N:** Sorry for the slow update but I have been really busy as of late. Please review, fave and follow if you like this story.


End file.
